bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Synthesizer
is a cover song by Pastel*Palettes. The original song is composed by BETTI (also known as EasyPop) and features the VOCALOID characters Megurine Luka and GUMI.http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12825985 It was added on December 30, 2017 and available for exchange at CiRCLE in BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! __TOC__ Game Info Video Expert Preview= Audio Lyrics Color Code in Romaji * * Romaji= HAPPY SYNTHESIZER kimi no mune no oku made Todoku you na MELODY kanaderu yo Tsumaranai “tatemae” ya ya na koto zenbu Keshite ageru kara kono oto de Nan no torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu Sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto Kokoro odoraseru kazaranai kotoba Denshion de tsutaeru yo HAPPY SYNTHESIZER hora ne tanoshiku naru yo Namida nuguu MELODY kanaderu yo Tsuyogaranaku tatte iinja nai? Betsu ni Jibun ni sunao ni nareba ii Nan no torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu Sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto Chotto tereru you na tanjun na kimochi Denshion de tsutaeru yo |-| Kanji= ハッピーシンセサイザ　君の　胸の奥まで 届くようなメロディ　奏でるよ 儚く散った淡い片思い 笑い話だね　今となれば 見る物全て　輝いて見えた あの日々がキレイに　笑ってるよ 我慢する事だけ　覚えなきゃいけないの？ 「大人になって頂戴ね？」　ならなくていいよ 知らない事ばかり　知らないなんて言えなくて 「大変お似合いで」　ウソついてゴメンね ハッピーシンセサイザ　君の　胸の奥まで 届くようなメロディ　奏でるよ つまらない「たてまえ」や　ヤな事全部 消してあげるから　この音で 何の取り柄も無い　僕に唯一つ 少しだけど　出来る事 心躍らせる　飾らない　言葉 電子音で伝えるよ ハッピーシンセサイザ　ほらね　楽しくなるよ 涙拭うメロディ　奏でるよ 強がらなくたっていいんじゃない？別に 自分に素直になればいい 何の取り柄も無い　僕に唯一つ 少しだけど　出来る事 ちょっと照れるような　単純な気持ち 電子音で伝えるよ |-| English= Happy Synthesizer For you, I'll play this one-time melody In hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart Remembering the fragile crush that suddenly went out of bloom It's all a funny story when we look back on it now Everything in front of us all seemed to be so glamorous Those days are looking at us now and sharing us a smile Do we only get to learn the ways to hide what we really feel? "Hurry up and please become adults," I don't really think we do So many things that I don't know and had no strength to admit so "You two make a lovely pair," sorry to have lied Happy Synthesizer For you, I'll play this one-time melody In hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart Think back to all the miseries and fakeness that surrounds you I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear Although I have no other strengths, and I may still be weak inside But there is one thing I surely can do With my electro-melody, I'll make your heart skip a beat With words straight from my soul, I send this to you Happy Synthesizer See how everything's enjoyable? I'll play this one-time melody to wipe away tears Don't go pretending you are someone stronger than who you really are Just be true and loyal to your feelings inside Although I have no other strengths, and I may still be weak inside But there is one thing I surely can do With my electro-melody, even if it's embarrassing With words straight from my soul, I send this to you References Navigation Category:Cover Songs Category:Girls Band Party! Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Cover Band:Pastel*Palettes